Recoil from large caliber firearms may cause significant movement that ay greatly reduce the accuracy of a shot. When the cartridge is fired, momentum in the opposite direction to the momentum of the projectile is applied to the weapon. This momentum may result in significant upward and rear movement of the muzzle, and loss of the targeting corrections previously made by the shooter. To assess the accuracy of a gun or rifle, it is essential to minimize the movement of the firearm due to the recoil. Consequently, a shooter may place the firearm in a shooting rest to stabilize it as much as possible during the discharge. The rests themselves may be placed on a stable bench or table. The shooter then may fire the weapon from the rest. It therefore may be desired to utilize a rest to hold steady a firearm while shooting.